


Resting Heart

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [17]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: MC falls asleep waiting for Hades to come home.
Relationships: Hades/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria)
Series: Lovestruck [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Kudos: 7





	Resting Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some Hades x MC fluff as requested by @fan-girl-2 on tumblr!
> 
> MC is human in this fic!

MC waited as the minutes tick by, watching the door for the moment Hades would arrive home.

He’d been called up to Olympus during their dinner, and she knew how much he hated to leave her, understood that it couldn’t be helped. She’d kissed him on the nose and gave a playful swat to his butt and told him to hurry back. He promised he would, but it’s not like either one of them could really control that.

So she finished dinner herself, cleaned his kitchen up, and even found the time to bake a pie- with all natural ingredients, of course. After that, though, she grabbed a cup of tea, sat on the couch, and waited.

Minutes had turned to hours, and with each passing one, she felt herself grow more and more tired.

“Mm... I’ll rest for just a minute,” she murmured, and let her eyes slip shut. Sleep pulled her under rather quickly, and in her dreams, she was met with kind violet eyes and a smile reserved just for her.

Eventually, she felt something shift- it felt like she was being lifted, and when she managed to open her eyes for a peek, she saw that she was cradled in Hades’ arms, held gently against his chest.

With a sleepy and unintelligible mumble, she buried her nose in his shirt and breathed in his scent, exhaling with a sigh. Something rumbled through his chest- a laugh, she realized.

“You didn’t have to wait up, my dear,” he whispered, words settling softly over her, not unlike a blanket. He set her down on their bed and she could see him smiling at her, and for a brief moment she wondered if she wasn’t still dreaming.

But, no- the fingers that brushed her hair from her face, that traced over the apples of her cheeks so carefully... they were very, very real. 

“I know.”

Sleepy though she was, MC reached for one of his hands, which he happily gave her, and she brought it to her lips, kissing each fingertip before kissing his palm. Content with her own show of affection, she blessed his fingers with butterfly kisses as her eyes fluttered shut once more.

“I wanted to, though,” she said, and tugged at him, urging him to lay down with her. He complied with a chuckle, but she wasn’t satisfied until he wrapped his arms around her again, and one of her hands carded through his hair.

“Then, thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her brow, though his lips lingered against her skin and she felt it when he frowned. “I’m sorry it took so long, my love. Zeus-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” she hushed, and couldn’t help smiling herself as she brushed a kiss over his throat. “I’ll always wait for you.”

She wanted to say more, and part of her felt that he did too, but the even rhythm of his heartbeat and comfort of his embrace was too much to resist. This time, she felt it as she was lulled to sleep, and she was happy to let her dreams take her once more.

And, just on the cusp of consciousness, the very moment before she fell into her slumber, she heard Hades say one thing more.

“Sweet dreams, MC.” And, quieter still, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
